<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Kids fanarts by xbumblebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179201">Stray Kids fanarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbumblebee/pseuds/xbumblebee'>xbumblebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Art, Vampire Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbumblebee/pseuds/xbumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of fanart I've done of Stray Kids so far. I became a Stay early this year and I have lost my mojo for art but Stray Kids gave me the inspiration again to draw so here's everything I've done so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masterlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<b>Masterlist:</b>
  </p>
  <p>- <a href="#section0002">Felix Lee</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0003">Channie &lt;3</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0004">IN生 Chanlix</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0005">Bang Chan</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0006">Stray Kids IN生 Group</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0007">JMA Bang Chan</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0008">Oi, Felix, how you doin'</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0009">JMA Seo Changbin</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0010">JMA Hwang Hyunjin</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0011">JMA Han Jisung</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0012">JMA 3Racha</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0013">Han Jisung (All In)</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0014">Vampire!Chan</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0015">Han Jisung</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0016">Seo Changbin</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0017">3RACHA</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0018">Memory Full Of Lyrics</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0019">Felix (Elle Magazine)</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0020">Little Star (Hyunjin)</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0021">Hyunjin (Season's Greetings)</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0022">Fluffy Minho</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0023">Happy Birthday, Innie</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0024">smiley Jisung</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0025">Bang Chan (CLIO)</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0026">Happy Birthday, Hyunjin</a><br/>
- <a href="#section0027">wolf!Minho</a><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Felix Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Felix Lee</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/07/10/felix-lee/">Wordpress</a><br/>Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.633926086641555/3430407316993404">Facebook</a><br/>Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CCdUMPZHff0/">Instagram</a><br/>Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/623247959931420672/felix-lee-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Channie <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bang Chan</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/08/15/bang-chan/">Wordpress</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3536994039668064">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CD6kKTwnTPZ/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/626527524856397825/bang-chan-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IN生 Chanlix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>IN生 Chanlix</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/08/31/bang-chan-felix/">Wordpress</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3586202218080579">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CEjXI1Pn-57/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/627964338412699649/chan-felix-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bang Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bang Chan</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/09/04/bang-chan-2/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3600032730030861">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CEuW1hUnBSj/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/628350970982744064/bang-chan-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stray Kids IN生 Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Stray Kids IN生 Group</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/09/20/stray-kids-in%E7%94%9F-drawing/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3651211021579698">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CFXksohHYYy/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/629799084668190720/skz-in%E7%94%9F-group-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. JMA Bang Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Japan Mini Album Bang Chan</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/03/japanminialbum-bang-chan/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3693135897387210">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CF4Hun-nUTF/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/630946537342730240/bang-chan-japan-mini-album-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oi, Felix, how you doin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Oi, Felix, how you doin'</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    





  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/05/oi-felix-how-you-doin/">Wordpress</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.633930189974478/3700332726667527">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CF9yW0Xnt8L/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/631144970586341376/oi-felix-how-you-doin-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. JMA Seo Changbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Japan Mini Album Seo Changbin</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/07/japan-mini-album-seo-changbin/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3707124039321729">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGDOqesHfVS/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/631335683246702592/changbin-japan-mini-album-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. JMA Hwang Hyunjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Japan Mini Album Hwang Hyunjin</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/11/japan-mini-album-hyunjin/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3721178797916253">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGNiRUSnIRL/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/631699069083041792/hyunjin-japan-mini-album-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. JMA Han Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Japan Mini Album Han Jisung</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/18/japan-mini-album-han-jisung/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3741618759205590">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGfdLmtHi2u/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/632330854508773376/han-jisung-japan-mini-album-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. JMA 3Racha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Japan Mini Album 3Racha</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/19/japan-mini-album-3racha/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3744555082245291">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGiRkiVH8nm/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/632429797949259776/3racha-japan-mini-album-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Han Jisung (All In)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Han Jisung (All In)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/24/han-jisung-all-in/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3758325334201599">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGvGpcznUzP/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/632880664899944448/han-jisung-all-in-by-itsdanidee-reference">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Vampire!Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Vampire!Chan</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/28/vampchan/">Wordpress</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3769633209737478">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CG5eQ0qn_xz/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/633245406023794688/vampirechan-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Han Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Han Jisung</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/10/30/han-jisung/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3775170665850399">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-llE0Hhxc/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/633425960265482240/han-jisung-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Seo Changbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Seo Changbin</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/11/06/seo-changbin/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Seo-Changbin-860412236">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3794778073889658">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CHQm73UneEh/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/634060520339783681/seo-changbin-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 3RACHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>3RACHA</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/11/19/3racha/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/3RACHA-861678279">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3832422003458598">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CHyUm8znHqw/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/635246281932062720/3racha-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Memory Full Of Lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Memory Full Of Lyrics</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/11/24/memory-full-of-lyrics/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Memory-Full-Of-Lyrics-862145537">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3846236312077167">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CH_G_PVHlVU/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/635695813396463616/memory-full-of-lyrics-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Felix (Elle Magazine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Felix (Elle Magazine Korea)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/12/25/felix-elle-magazine/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Felix-Elle-Magazine-865074962">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3929200660447398">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJOPL9jHmjc/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/638480168227307520/felix-elle-magazine-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Little Star (Hyunjin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>꼬마별 (Little Star) (Hwang Hyunjin)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2020/12/30/little-star/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Little-Star-865548089">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.1125087970858695/3941565015877629">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJbL8UmH2Hm/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/638935625166389248/%EA%BC%AC%EB%A7%88%EB%B3%84-little-star-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hyunjin (Season's Greetings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Hwang Hyunjin (Season's Greetings)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/01/23/hyunjin-seasons-greetings/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Hyunjin-Season-s-Greetings-868030607">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4007743002593163">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CKZftjHH1sM/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/641128291590406144/hyunjin-seasons-greetings-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fluffy Minho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Fluffy Minho</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/01/30/fluffy-minho/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Fluffy-Minho-868759814">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4027943540573109">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CKrYFaVHwhi/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/641756970840424448/fluffy-minho-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Happy Birthday, Innie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Happy Birthday, Innie</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/02/07/happy-birthday-innie/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Happy-Birthday-Innie-869608719">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4049514645082665">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLAMbaqhsvz/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/642489598295113728/happy-birthday-innie-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. smiley Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>smiley Jisung</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/02/13/smiley-jisung/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/smiley-Jisung-870211995">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4064796360221160">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLPN3y7nBcR/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/643018552022007808/han-jisung-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bang Chan (CLIO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bang Chan (CLIO)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/02/16/clio-bang-chan/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/CLIO-Bang-Chan-870560470">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4073106646056798">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLXUERHH7cK/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/643303310908162048/bang-chan-clio-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Happy Birthday, Hyunjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Happy Birthday, Hyunjin</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/03/19/happy-birthday-hyunjin/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/Happy-Birthday-Hyunjin-873716850">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4166100700090725">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CMm2v9xn8ZT/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/646103044008902656/happy-birthday-hyunjin-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. wolf!Minho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>wolf!Minho</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Can also be found on my <a href="https://danideeart.wordpress.com/2021/03/26/wolfminho/">Wordpress</a> with WIP's<br/>
And on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/itsdanidee/art/wolf-Minho-874388953">DeviantArt</a><br/>
Like/share on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/danis.art.corner/photos/a.3965168923517238/4184577268243068">Facebook</a><br/>
Like on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CM4V7cgnPD9/">Instagram</a><br/>
Reblog on <a href="https://itsdanidee.tumblr.com/post/646718505560965120/wolfminho-by-itsdanidee">Tumblr</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>